


Sports Fantasy X

by elmyra



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Final Fantasy X as told through the sports section of the Spira Times.





	1. Prologue

** Zanarkand Daily News **

**Abes star forward Tidus missing after attack**

Sources within the Zanarkand Abes report that star forward Tidus is missing after Saturday's attack on the city. The Zanarkand Daily News received an anonymous tip-off that Tidus did not attend today's practice and that the team has not been able to contact him using emergency protocols. The Zanarkand Abes front office has refused to comment.

A giant sea monster attacked the city on Saturday night during the Abes' game against the _____ Pirates. The attack hit areas near the sea, including the blitzball arena, hardest. Over 100 people are believed to have died, and over 1000 have been reported missing. Around 1500 people injured in the attack are being treated in hospitals across the city. City authorities say efforts to identify casualties and reunite the injured and missing with their families are ongoing. 

The Zanarkand Abes have been performing outstandingly so far this season and were joint first in the league table before Saturday's interrupted game. Tidus has been a big part of the team's success, scoring 38 goals in 27 games. Tidus is the son of blitzball legend Jecht who himself disappeared under mysterious circumstances ten years ago.


	2. Chapter 1

** Spira Times **

**Besaid Aurochs win Crystal Cup**

**Luca** \- Perpetual underdogs Besaid Aurochs have stunned the blitz world by clinching this year's Crystal Cup with a 1-0 win against home favourites the Luca Goers at the Luca blitzball arena of Friday. Wakka scored the winning goal at 4:23 off a pass from Letty.

The Aurochs are widely known as Spira's most statistically improbable blitzball team, not having won a single game in 23 years prior to this week's tournament.

Team coach and captain Wakka said, "This was my last game, ya. I'm retiring from blitz after this. So it's been great to be able to go out on a high. I'm proud of this team. We've always done our best, and this time we were able to win it."

The Aurochs deviated from their usual line-up for most of the game, with forward Tidus taking the place of Wakka who was injured in an earlier game. The game remained at a nail-biting 0-0 draw throughout the first and for most of the second half, before Tidus was subbed out for Wakka.

To reach the tournament final, the Aurochs beat the Al Bhed Psyches earlier this week in a brutal game which left Aurochs captain Wakka too battered and bruised to start in the game against the Goers.

Aurochs defender Botta said, "This one's for everyone back home who's supported us through the years, but also for all the victims and survivors of the Sin attack on Kilika. It's important for us to come together in times like these."


End file.
